Thalia Moray and the Year Voldemort taught DADA
by LadyofBlackLake
Summary: Thalia Moray is an 11 year old witch and heading off to her first year at Hogwarts. She meets some incredible people including the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. She learns a lot and begins to form friendships that will last a lifetime. She sees through the eyes of one close to the Golden Trio, but far enough to see certain parts of the year as a normal student. The Adventure Begins!


Hogwarts Life (Year 1)

A little girl named Thalia walked hand in hand with her mother in Diagon Alley. The girl's bright green eyes glowing with excitement as she searched for every interesting thing at the market. Her father was stuck at work so it was just the pair of them, shopping for school supplies. Her father was an auror, so he was often busy, but her mother was a magizoologist. So she was more flexible with her hours. Thalia was bouncing around with excitement. Finally, her very own wand! Her parent's feelings were, mixed, to say the least. Their daughter had a tendency to unintentionally find trouble and the magical abilities only made it worse. They walked into Ollivander's, Thalia still barely containing her enthusiasm. In anticipation she had read all she could find on wands, including Ollivander's own, detailing wand making, history, and significance. Now the moment was finally here. Ollivander walked out from the back,

"Hello little one, I suppose you're here for your first wand." He said brightly.

"Yes, Sir." Thalia chirped cheerfully.

"Well, let's find your wand then, he turned back he searched through the walls of wands.

"Here, beech wood 9 and a quarter inches, unicorn hair, and swishy. Give it a try" a quick wave and the wand was immediately snatched out of her hand in place of another.

"Maple, 13 and three quarter inches, dragon heartstring, a little springy." She gave that a wave a book flies off a shelf, then handed the wand back carefully to Mr. Ollivander apologizing profusely.

"Try this sycamore, 11 and a half inches, phoenix feather core, firm but not brittle." The moment the wand touches her hand wind starts swirling around Thalia, rising gently off the ground surrounded by rich colors like the northern lights. Thalia's eyes sparkled in amazement, gasping in awe. Her mother looked on proudly at the spectacle around them as Ollivander smiled with amusement.

"Ah ha, thought that might do the trick. Though I must warn you sycamore has a tendency to be bored in the mundane, and it loves nothing more than to be challenged and discover. If you become boring in the wands opinion…" you cut in, "it may kill itself to be rid of the busy work? I read your book, entailing the different woods, I suppose I'll try to stay on my toes." I turn around and see my mother laughing, "If you knew my Thalia you'd know the wand may be the boring one, I can barely keep up most days. Last week she levitated herself up onto our roof, I nearly had a heart attack when I went to wake her up that morning." Ollivander chuckled, "Well matched indeed." Mother paid for the wand, as they walked into the market again, she took your hand,

"So we are perfectly clear here, you use this wand two places: Hogwarts and our house, that's it. No trying to enchant the neighbor's bike or some nonsense." She said while smiling wryly "For the last time, that was an accident! I wanted a bike like theirs so I tried to copy it. I still don't understand how it started to cycle down the street." Thalia defended in a bemused tone. Her mother just laughed and rolled her eyes in amusement. After a long period of robe fittings, as well as purchasing the necessary textbooks and school supplies; the pair stopped at the pet store. Thalia's mother told her to pick out a pet. "I want you to have a friend at school, so even if you feel homesick sometimes, you'll know you have a friend." Thalia walked through aisles of toads croaking with various sullen expressions, through numerous cages of owls hooting softly and fixing their feathers, until you find the cats. One young cat especially caught Thalia's eye, a small calico with mostly black and russet fur and white paws. Her bright blue eyes regarded Thalia cautiously from the other side of the cage. Thalia stuck her finger in for the cat, the animal approached her carefully sniffed her finger while assessing the little witch in front of her before rubbing against the cage and her finger. She smiled at her new friend, "I think I'll call you…Pixie!" she purred happily in response. With Pixie in her arms they headed home, each excited and anxious for the following day.


End file.
